


Baby

by gadeanta



Series: Our "Best Absolute Perfect" family [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Coming of Age, FUCK, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of bang yongnam and bang natasha, daejong are there for like a second lol, family au, i just need daddy channie and baby junhong okay!!, purely self indulgent, seriously it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadeanta/pseuds/gadeanta
Summary: Junhong is daddy Channie and papa Gukkie's baby. Even until he grows older, he's still the same baby that his dads love.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> the mental image of daddy channie kissing baby junhongie's chubby cheek haunted me for DAYS so i had to write this :)  
> also i just want to write some stupid fluff
> 
> uhhh this story started out as SORTA himchan centric but it messed up in the middle and UHHHH it ends himchan centric ugh idk how to write
> 
> ps idk anything about english grammar so yea  
> pss i use way too much parenthesis i knOW

If you asked Kim Himchan whom he loved the most in the world, he'd answer Bang Yongguk in a heartbeat. You wouldn't even need to ask him, the answer has always been crystal clear.  
But after a small baby came into their lives like a hurricane, ruining their sleeping schedule and coffee machine, Himchan's answer would be both Yongguk and Junhong.

Yongguk and Himchan have been together since forever. They live in a small house with Yongguk's dog, Tigger. Himchan was a blogger and Yongguk owned a café called Bang’s Café. Their lives were quiet and simple. Himchan wanted a little addition to their lives, and when he locked eyes with little Junhong at the orphanage, he knew that Junhong was perfect for them. When Himchan and Yongguk came home with 7 month-old Junhong in their arms, they never thought they'd feel any happier.

The first day Junhong lived with them, it was both exciting and overwhelming. Junhong ate a lot and it was a pain in the ass for Himchan to start cooking again after such a long time (he didn't voice his complaints, though. He'd do anything for his baby). Junhong frequently cried during the deadly hours of night, which caused Yongguk and Himchan scrambling to wake up. Himchan would lull him back to sleep (with the same lullaby every time, 'What a Wonderful World'), and Yongguk would make a bottle of milk if necessary.

As time passed, Junhong turned out to be a bubbly baby who laughed a lot. He loves playing a lot (a bit too much for his old dads), and it became a workout for his dads to run around and lift him up every time he wants to play.  
He and Tigger immediately clicked. Tigger was like a protective older brother to Junhong. Junhong like hugging Tigger. His little giggles bubble out of his mouth whenever Tigger licks his face (it was a sight too adorable for Himchan and Yongguk; Himchan had to wipe a tear when he first saw it).

To Himchan, Junhong is the most adorable baby he's laid his eyes on. He'd shower his baby with kisses and coos (sometimes Yongguk fears that Himchan is spoiling Junhong too much, but Himchan doesn't care). Junhong loves daddy Channie equally as much. The two would watch TV shows on the couch, where Junhong would laugh along with Himchan even though he didn't understand what the show was about.  
Yongguk was a bit stiff with Junhong at first, but he quickly loosened up (it's impossible to not love Junhongie, says Himchan). Junhong loves annoying Yongguk. He'd climb on Yongguk's bed and attempt to push his papa off the bed, while sleepy Yongguk would roll over and trap Junhong in his long arms, playfully biting Junhong's cheeks. Sometimes Tigger would join in the mischief. Junhong and Tigger would charge at Yongguk who was peacefully working.

"He's so cute, right?" "Channie, you've said that five times already." Himchan giggled and kissed Junhong's cheek (for the eighth time). "Look at your cheeks, Junhongie! So chubby, like Jell-O! Hey, I should start calling you that," "I'm not going to let anyone, even my own  _husband,_ call my son with the name of a snack," Yongguk rolled his eyes. "Maybe a variation of it? Jell-O... Zelo? Sounds good?" Yongguk responded with a chuckle. "Yeah. Our little Zelo."

Zelo grew up so quickly. He said his first word at ten months old. He started saying "dada" over and over, until he finally said "daddy". He was able to say "daddy Channie" right after. Himchan took a video while squealing, Yongguk pretended to sulk in jealousy ("You're only gonna say daddy Channie? What about papa? C'mon, say papa Gukkie. Papa,"). Himchan teases Yongguk about being Zelo's favorite dad (thankfully his constant teasing didn't last very long since Zelo learned how to say papa Gukkie in no time). Knowing that Zelo copies his parents’ words really easily, Yongguk and Himchan had to start keeping themselves from swearing too much. Yongguk accidentally swore in front of little Zelo when he spilled a glass of water on his shirt. The look of absolute horror on Himchan’s face when Zelo innocently chanted “fuck” over and over again sends chills down Yongguk’s spine.

Zelo's first steps were really timid and slow. He tries his best not to fall over, but he always ends up falling on his butt. Zelo holds on to Tigger when he tries to walk (again, a sight too adorable for his dads). Yongguk helps Zelo walk the most, whereas Himchan takes photos of them (Yongguk has back pains every time). When Zelo could walk by himself already, he runs around their small home and tries to climb everything. The bed, his small wardrobe, even the kitchen counter. Once, he successfully climbed on the kitchen counter, leaving Yongguk and Himchan's precious coffee maker in a heartbreaking state ("It's just a coffee maker, get over it!" "It was an  _anniversary gift_ , Himchan!").

Himchan knew that Zelo would eventually get annoyed if he kept on babying Zelo (since Zelo was growing up way too fast), so he babied him as much as possible before it was too late. He picked up Zelo who was playing and sat him on his lap. "You're so cute, Zelo! You're gonna give daddy Channie a heart attack one day. Cutie cutie Zelo Jell-O," Himchan nuzzled Zelo's chubby cheek as Zelo giggled. Yongguk sighed and chuckled from a distance. "You're seriously, seriously spoiling him too much, Channie."

Zelo's first birthday was celebrated with a few people, which are his parents, Daehyun, Jongup, and their son Youngjae. Oh, and of course, the VIP guest, Tigger. He received lots of gifts (his grandparents gave him the most even though they didn't come to the party, they were on holiday) and his favorite was a Tigger plush from Jongup (Zelo refuses to call it Tigger, though. He named his plush Orange).

Zelo loves socializing a lot and has a large group of close friends (Tigger and Orange included). He comes over to uncle Daedae and uncle Uppie's place often where he'd play together with his “bestest buddy” Youngjae who was two years older than him. The two boys loved running around. They barely ever run out of gas. They were practically inseparable.

Every Christmas, Yongguk and Himchan take Zelo over to Yongguk's family. Obviously, his family absolutely loves Zelo, and so does Zelo. Auntie Natasha lost all of her coolness in an instant. She spoils him with a lot of snacks and stickers. Zelo loves it when she gives him Pocky. Sometimes Natasha worries if Zelo only loves her for the Pocky she gives him but she doesn’t think too much of it (“Jello, do you love the Pocky I give you?” “Yes!” “Do you love auntie Natasha just as much?” “Of course I do, auntie!” “I’m not so sure about that one but okay, I guess,”). Yongguk and Yongnam like to confuse him. They purposely wear the same clothes and pretend to be each other (once, Zelo was so confused that he started crying. The snickering twins were greeted with a smack on the forehead by Natasha).

Zelo’s first day of school was the best day ever for him. He loved making new friends and learning new things just as any cheerful four year old would feel. His classmates liked him a lot too; they all think that his nickname is cool. He and Youngjae still hang out with each other, even though Youngjae was already entering elementary. Zelo has always been one of the “cool kids” in class (even though he doesn’t realize it and continues to act as he always does). He’s a bright kid in class and his teachers love it that he participates in lessons enthusiastically (though they have migraines every time they need to check his homework. How is it possible for a kid to write _that_ terribly?).

As Zelo grew and entered elementary, (cue Himchan crying over how fast he’s growing and how proud he feels) Himchan turns out to be the embarrassing dad to Zelo. The dad who still has to kiss Zelo’s cheeks every time he drops him off at schoool. The dad who crafts his lunch into cute things. The dad who takes way too much pictures whenever Zelo performs. The dad that _necessarily_ calls his name out when he’s up on the stage. The last but not least, Himchan’s the dad that still calls him “baby Jello”. (“Dad, seriously, cut it out! I’m almost seven, I’m not a baby!” “And I’m almost thirty-four, so you’re still a baby to me, _baby Jell-O._ ”)  Yongguk is very noticeably the cool dad that Zelo brags about a lot. He likes to brag about how his dad has a deep voice and can rap (Yongguk still wonders why Zelo didn’t brag about the prize-winning café that he owns; something that was way much more amazing than having a deep voice and being able to rap).

Zelo starts acting more like his dads when he turned nine (not that he didn’t when he was younger, it’s just more noticeable now). Himchan’s sassiness definitely rubbed off on him. His sassy remarks to his classmates once had him in trouble, but he didn’t think much of it and kept it as a secret from Himchan (he’s way too tired of hearing Himchan preach about how he needs to copy only the good qualities of his parents, not any bad habits). He’s also a bit quiet and calm like Yongguk (not as calm as him, _yet_ ). Even though he isn’t as loud or annoying as nine year olds in general, he has his share of pulling mischievous pranks (that he dragged poor Youngjae into).

On April Fool’s Day, the two boys came into class incredibly early and began taping Nicholas Cage’s face onto every desk in their respective classes. They hid and entered the classroom together with other students so they weren’t suspected at all. It was harmless fun, though they nearly got in trouble for it (“If nobody will admit of this prank, I will have to cut fifteen minutes of your lunch time.”) The last thing they wanted to do was put their classes into trouble, so they admitted and received a round of applause and laughter from their classmates. (This sparked a yearly event for their classes. A new celebrity face would be taped on the desks every April Fool’s.)

Upon visiting Youngjae’s place very often, it wasn’t rare for Zelo to stumble on Jongup giving dance lessons to his students. It also sparked Zelo’s interest in dancing. Jongup taught him a lot and Zelo was a natural. A hobby he considered silly soon turned out to be his passion. He danced all day and night, and his talent was soon recognized by his teachers at school. He was signed up for many dance competitions and he won most of them. Yongguk and Himchan could never be any prouder.

A fond memory of Zelo’s was when he won his first competition. It wasn’t the first competition he entered (hell, it was probably the fourth or fifth). When he was called up to the stage, he was shaking. He couldn’t stop smiling and once he got off the stage, he ran into his dads’ arms. (“You did it, baby! I’m _so_ proud of you, Jello.” “We knew you’d win one day. This is just the beginning of more wins to come, Junhong.”) His grandparents were the first to know about it (Zelo insisted) and their faces wrinkled up a warm smile. Auntie Natasha bought him Pocky as a gift (“Listen, Jello, I’m not creative with gifts and there’s no way I’m giving you a tattoo at age fourteen, so I’m going to keep on giving you Pocky until you get sick of it,”).

Zelo was still chubby even until he was sixteen. Himchan loved teasing him for it (“Zelo Jell-O, never grow up, okay? I want your chubby cheeks to last forever,” “Dad, oh my God. Stop it.”), and sometimes Yongguk joins in (“You’re still as cute as when we first met you, you know.” “Papa, having dad teasing me every five minutes is already enough.”)  The three remain inseparable as they have always been.

Like any other teenager, Zelo got interested in love and dating. He was a curious boy, after all. He was already eighteen too. Everyone around him has someone that they truly love. He never put much thought into it until he realized how much he loved his best friend Youngjae (well, the way he loves Youngjae feels different. He doesn’t know how it’s different, it’s just _different_.) He’s never had feelings like that before, and neither has Youngjae, but the two of them get together and start learning about love from each other in the best ways possible.

The way their parents found out about their relationship was both embarrassing and hilarious. They were on a date at Bang’s Café (stupid idea, they know) and were chatting with each other, holding hands over the table as they shared loving gazes. Their lovey-dovey conversation was stopped with a tap on the shoulder from Yongguk with Daehyun behind him (“Junhong, you seriously asked my son out on a date at a café that your dad owns? You’re really different, huh,” “The two of you probably thought you weren’t being obvious. Himchan and Jongup knew before we did but well, now we see it with our own eyes.”) Youngjae’s face was deep red in embarrassment and Zelo buried his face in his arms, but the two of them laughed along.

Zelo was only twenty-one when he decided to follow his dreams. After graduating from college, he started teaching dance lessons in a high school. He also started teaching younger children at a dance course. With the help of Yongguk, Zelo was able to open his own dance studio at age twenty-five (coincidentally, it was Yongguk’s age when he first opened Bang’s Café) that he named Bang’s Studio (in honor of his beloved Papa Gukkie). He moved out to live together with Youngjae in a place nearer to the studio (and shopping avenues). He was able to hire a few youths to teach in classes. Everything was like a dream come true to Zelo. He’s never felt happier.

But still, he feels the happiest when he comes back home. When he opens the door to find Himchan and Yongguk there with their arms open wide, inviting him into a loving embrace.  They’ve grown older, yet their love for him has never changed even a bit.

To Himchan, Zelo is still the same baby Junhong that he carried home at age twenty-seven. The same Junhong with chubby cheeks that makes his heart clench and fly out of his chest. The same Junhong who loved talking a lot, even though he still wasn’t able to talk yet. The same Junhong who was popular among his friends yet remained humble and act like himself. The same Junhong who’s passionate in dancing. The same Junhong who never failed to make him proud. The same Junhong who always brightens his days and puts a smile on his face. And the same Junhong who –

“Shit, I think I broke it!” “Zelo, did you seriously break my coffee maker again?” “It was an accident, Dad! I knocked it over!” “It was your Papa’s anniversary gift to me, Zelo. It was an _anniversary gift_.”

\- came into his life like a hurricane, ruining his sleeping schedule and coffee machine.

He was Himchan’s beloved baby, his Junhong.

**Author's Note:**

> okay Holy Shit that was tiring to write hohoho  
> i hope u liked this Uh thing  
> PLZ leave feedback / constructive criticism if you want to hehehhe <3


End file.
